La guerre n'est qu'un simple jeu de popularité
by elya-lia
Summary: Quand ce qu'on s'évertue à cacher revient à la surface et que l'on peut devenir la meilleure arme dans une guerre. C'est aussi facile que d'être le jeune garçon qui doit tuer Voldemort. Harry et Julie devront se serrer les coudes pour ne pas perdre la tête. Alors qui gagnera? qui deviendra fou? qui prendra les meilleurs choix? fautes sur les 4 chap, le 5eme corriger par Beta Reader
1. Prologue

Julie Shacklebolt jeune fille de 18 ans vient de finir sa dernière année dans la maison de Serdaigle dans le prestigieux collège de Poudlard en Écosse. Pour sa dernière année Julie avait était nomée Préfète-en-chef pour la plus grande fièrter de son père adoptif Kingsley Shacklebolt. Cette dernière année avait riche en rebondissements notamment l'évasion de Sirius Black de la prison d'Azkaban durant les vacances d'été, prison d'où personne ne c'était jamais évader avant. Ce qui avait conduit les détraqueurs à venir à Poudlard ce qui avait fait froid dans le dos de tous les élèves.

Et puis grand moment de choc quant à la fin de l'année Sirius Black avait été disculpé de la mort des moldus mais aussi d'avoir été du côté de vous-avez-qui.

Et cette année le directeur n'avait pas annulé tous les examens, ce qui avait permis à Julie de finir majeure de sa promotion.

Durant les grandes vacances il y avait eu la finale de Quidditch où c'était vu s'affronter L'Irlande et la Bulgarie, Julie avait eu par son père une place dans les loges du ministre et avait donc pu passer tout le match en compagnie de l'un de ses meilleurs amis Percy Weasley.

Mais la nuit fut de court durer quand une attaque de mangemort ébranla tous les campeurs, tout le monde hurler et coure dans tous les senses. Julie avait rejoint les membres du ministère pour les aider à arrêter les mangemorts.

Et puis une nouvelle année reprit à Poudlard et le jour de la rentrée Julie s'était sentie nostalgique, en repensant à tous les élèves qui devaient se bousculer sur le quai et dans le train.

Elle avait fait quelque voyage avant de revenir en Angleterre et de se concentrer sur son projet d'ouvrir sa propre maison de couture dans le monde moldu. L'argent laissé par c'est parent biologique l'avait beaucoup aider et elle avait pu donc acheter un immeuble dans le Londres moldu. Elle avait vite gagné une clientèle moldu et sorcière, ce qui l'avait rendue plus heureuse, Julie avait enfin réalisé son rêve, vivre de sa passion pour la mode.

Mais voilà, un soir alors qu'elle dine avec son père Bill Weasley était arrivé paniqué pour les avertir du retour de Lord Voldemort lors du tournoi des trois sorciers.

À cette révélation Julie faillit faire un malaise alors que son père adoptif avait gardé le silence sous cette révélation, pour ensuite interdire à Julie de rentrée chez elle. À peine 2 semaines plus tard Julie recevait la visite de Molly Weasley pour lui demander de rejoindre l'ordre du phénix.

Harry allait devoir tuer pour de bon Voldemort alors que Julie allait devoir faire en sorte de laisser le passer de son père biologique enterrer pour toujours, mais voila la vie ne se passe jamais comme prévu et laisse souvent derrière elle des vies brisées.

* * *

Voilà le prologue de ma première fiction.  
Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, ce n'est vraiment pas mon fort.  
J'espère que le prologue vous plaît et que vous aimerez les futurs chapitres. Étant en alternance je n'ai que mon samedi après-midi, mon dimanche et mon lundi pour écrire donc j'espère pouvoir mettre un chapitre toutes les semaines voir les deux semaines.  
Les personnages et tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf certains personnages que j'ai créé-moi-même.

XoXo Lia


	2. Chapter 1 : Première reunion

Julie venait de finir un projet important quand elle quitta son immeuble, pour se rendre au point de rendez-vous fixer par l'ordre du phénix. Elle se sentit un peu honteuse d'arriver la dernière et en retard d'au moins 20 minutes. Et c'était fait remonter les bretelles par le professeur McGonagall comme si elle était encore au temps de Poudlard, les instructions donner par Dumbledore avaient été claires, toutes les personnes présentes devaient se rendre au quartier Général de l'ordre deux par deux et par des chemins différents pour que personne ne les suivent. Julie fut donc placée en binôme avec Bill Weasley qui était revenue d'Égypte pour les aider à en finir avec Voldemort. Le début du chemin fut bien silencieux et ce fut Bill qui rompit ce silence quelque peu pessant.

" Ma mère ma dit que tu avais ouvert ta maison de couture? " Demanda t-il

" Oui "

" Je me souviens quand tu étais en première année tu ne savais pas si tu voulais être avocate ou styliste " Dit-il souriant

" C'est vrai mais j'ai vite fait mon choix, moi je me souviens sur tout du garçon qui n'avait qu'une envie découvrir le monde " Dit-elle en riant

" Et je n'ai finalement que visiter l'Égypte et la Roumanie " Repondit-il

" C'était comment l'Egypte? " Demanda t-elle curieuse

" Fabuleux, vraiment j'ai adoré et être conjureure de sort pour Gringotts m'ont appris tellement de choses et fait vivre de magnifique aventure et puis j'ai pu visiter les pyramides " Dit-il d'une voix passioner

" Vraiment? C'est comment de visiter les pyramides? " Demanda t-elle excité

" C'est quelque chose qu'il faut faire au moins une fois dans sa vie, mais un conseille n'y va pas toute seule se pourrait être dangereux " Lui dit-il serieux

" Et moi je ne suis plus cette fillette de 11 ans qui ne savait pas se défendre face au dernière année " Repondit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie

" Encore heureux que je sois venue te sauver de c'est méchant Serpentard, j'aurais dû avoir la médaille de héros ce jour-là " Dit-il en riant

" Pour ma défense je ne savais pas que les Serpentard étaient méchants, mes cousins et mon oncle étaient à Serpentard et ils n'étaient pas méchants " Répondit-elle véxée

" Aller boude pas Julie, je plaisantais " Dit-il en lui passant un bras sur les épaules

" Toi tu te laisses facilement avoir par les mous boudeurs des filles " Dit-elle en riant

Le reste de leur trajet se fit donc sous les taquineries de Julie que Bill prenait avec humour, ils étaient les premiers à arriver à l'adresse Julie en profita donc pour sortir une cigarette et la fumer tranquillement

" J'aurais dû écouter Percy quand il me disait que tu étais passé de petite fille-modèle à fille rebelle " Lança t-il avec désinvolture

" Excuse moi William j'en oublie les bonnes manières tu en veux un peu? " Dit-elle en lui tendant sa cigarette

" Déjà c'est Bill je déteste Willian et oui je veux bien " Il prit donc la cigarette tendut par Julie et en prit quelque taff avant de la lui rendre

Les groupes commençaient à arriver petit à petit dans la rue et Percy et Charlie les rejoignirent directement quand ils furent arriver. Un bout de papier passa entre les mains de tout le monde avec seulement écrit " 12 Square Grimmaurd " Julie pensa très fort à cette adresse et devant eux apparurent une vieille batisse entre le numéro 11 et le numéro 13. Tout le monde entra l'un après les autres en silence suite au regard noir que lançait Molly. Julie prit place entre Bill et Percy après avoir salué tous les gens qu'elle connaissait, le regard insistant de Sirius sur elle la mit mal à l'aise alors quand la réunion commença enfin elle souffla de soulagement sous le regard suspicieux de Percy. Quand la réunion prit fin Molly insista lourdement pour que Julie reste manger ici. Sous l'insistance de Molly, elle ne put qu'abdiquer et finit par accepter de rester diner avec eux. Ginny et Hermione furent certainement les plus enthousiasmes au fait que Julie restait diner. Le repas préparé par Molly fut délicieux mais elle ne l'apprécia pas comme elle l'aurait voulu Sirius n'arrêtez pas de la fixer et ça la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, alors avant le desert elle sortit précipitamment de table pour aller se rincer le visage à l'eau fraiche. Mais quand elle sortit elle tomba nez à nez avec le maitre de c'est lieu Sirius Black qui fixait sur elle un regard glacial

" Je ne sais pas quelle folie a pris Albus de vous faire confiance, mais moi je ne vous fais pas confiance, vous avez le même sang que lui dans vos veines et certainement la même folie " Dit-il d'une voix glaciale

" Vous devriez être le mieux placer Mr Black pour savoir que le sang dans nos veines ne fait pas qui nous sommes et que si c'était le cas vous n'auriez pas tourné le dos à votre famille " Lui dit-elle calmement

" Sirius je ne peux qu'approuver les dires de Miss Shacklebolt, vous n'avez jamais été comme vos parents et Miss Shacklebolt n'a jamais partagé les croyances de son grand-père et s'il venait à savoir qu'elle était en vie je n'ause espérer c'est plan pour la retrouver, maintenant retournons à table j'ai cru comprendre que Molly avait fait un fondant au chocolat " dit-il les yeux plein de malice

Julie fut la première à reprendre sa place à la table le regard baisser sur son assiette. Alors quand le repas prit fin, elle prit conger la première pour sortir respirer l'air frais du soir et de s'allumer une cigarette pour se détendre. Elle prit place dans un banc du parc avant de baisser la tête et laisser quelques larmes retenues jusque-là couler, elle ne pensait pas que ses gênes reviendraient la tourmenter aussi vite, alors quand une main ce poussa sur son épaule elle ne put retenir un sursaut.

" Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais quand je t'ai vue partir aussi vite je me suis dit qu'il y avait eu un problème " Dit la voix calme de Bill

" Oui oui tout va bien je me sentais juste a l'étroit dans cette maison "

" Ah oui? alors c'est quoi ces larmes sur tes joues? " Demanda t-il serieusement

" Rien du tout juste un peu de fatigue " Dit-elle

" Sirius et Dumbledore ne t'on rien dit de spécial? " Demanda t-il curieux

" Non non rien de spécial, juste qu'il fallait que je fasse attention a moi " Dit-elle distraite alors que la main de Bill était poser sur son genou

" Je vois tu ne me diras rien, aller je te ramène chez toi " Dit-il

Il se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, main qu'elle prit sans hésitation, le chemin jusque chez Julie se fit dans le calme complet, seule leur respiration remplit le silence.

Au bout d'un moment Julie glissa son bras sous celui de Bill pour être rassuré par sa présence, Bill ne fit rien pour la repousser au contraire il passa son bras autour des épaules de Julie pour la serrer contre lui. Une fois arriver devant son immeuble Julie posa un bisou sur la joue du rouquin comme au revoir avant de rentrée chez elle et de s'effondrait dans son canaper.

* * *

Je sais petit chapitre d'introduction, rien de bien apportant il est la juste pour lançait l'histoire.  
Vous en pensez quoi? oui? non? bof?  
J'essaye d'écrire le chapitre suivant entre deux clients.

XoXo Lia


	3. Chapter 2 : C'est pas vrai

Depuis cette réunion avec l'ordre Julie n'y était pas retourné prétextant un trop-plein de travail et cela avait fonctionné jusqu'à ce qu'un soir Percy débarque chez elle plutôt en colère et lui avait hurlé dessus qu'elle se comporte comme une idiote que l'ordre avait besoin de tous ces membres pour arrêter Voldemort au plus vite. Elle avait donc suivi Percy comme une petite fille qui suit sagement ses parents. Molly avait accueilli Julie à bras ouverts dans la cuisine du manoir des Black, mais dès l'entrée de Sirius elle c'était senti mal à l'aise et avait rejoint sa place entre Bill et Percy

" Un problème Lia? " Dit Percy à voix basse

" Non non juste que je suis fatigué " Mentie t-elle

" Si y a bien une chose que je sais quand tu me mens et là tu me mens " dit-il

" plus tard Percy la je suis pas d'humeur " dit-elle

" comme tu voudras " Dit-il incertain de ce qu'il devait faire

L'ambiance était quelque peu glaciale autour de la table de l'ordre du phénix. Sirius Black ne pas lâcher Julie du regard alors que la jeune fille essayer de se ratatiner sur son siège pour disparaitre de son champ de vision, alors que chaque membre regarder alternativement Sirius puis Julie pour comprendre ce qui se passer. Du coin de l'oeil la jeune Shacklebolt pouvait voir le professeur Rogue prendre un malin plaisir à toute cette scène. Quand le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole toute l'attention fut porter sur lui au grand soulagement de la jeune fille qui ce sentie beaucoup moins oppresser.

Mais alors que la réunion toucher à sa fin le professeur Rogue prit la parole de sa voix grave.

" Quelqu'un lui a dit professeur Dumbledore. Il commence à la faire chercher partout et il ne tardera pas à découvrir qui elle et "

" Il va donc falloir trouver une solution pour la protéger. " Répondit Albus

" Qui va-il falloir protéger Albus " Demanda Elphias Doge

" J'avais oublié que certains d'entre vous ne connaissent pas toute la vie de Voldemor " Dit Dumbledore déclenchent une vague de frisson parmi les membres de L'ordre

" Et que ne savont nous par Albus? " Demanda Elphias

" Chacun sait que Lord Voldemort a eu un fils qui est mort, mais son fils Caleb a été marié a Léonor Mattéo " Dit-il

" Caleb Johnson était le fils de Vous-avez-qui? " Demanda-t-il

" Oui, mais il avait honte de ce qu'était son père et avait donc pris le nom de famille de sa défunte mère, pour Voldemort c'était une trahison, son propre fils lui tourner le dos mais en plus il rejoignait notre camp, il a alors ordonné à se mangemorts de le retrouver et de lui ramener vivant. Pour cette trahison, il tua son propre fils de sang-froid, il donna aussi l'ordre à certain mangemorts de tuer Léonor, ce fut 1 an après que Léonor se fit tuer par Fenrir Greyback " Dit-il l'air sombre

" A croire qu'il ne sait faire que sa tuée ou transformer les gens en loup-garou " dit Remus le visage terne

" Mais le soir de la mort de Léonor, Greyback blessa une petite-fille de 4 ans, qui sen sorti non sans sequel " dit Albus

" et c'est tout? " Demanda Elphias

" Cette jeune fille n'était pas n'importe qui Elphias, elle était le fruit de l'amour entre Caleb et Léonor. Voldemort à une petite fille et il vient juste du découvrire et il va la vouloir dans son camp " dit-il le visage sombre

Tout le monde resta silencieux suite aux aveux de Dumbledore, certains cars ils savaient la vérité alors que les autres avaler difficilement la pilule.

" Et vous voulez protéger la petite fille d'un monstre? " Dit Sirius d'une voix glacial

" Sirius comme il vous a déjà était dit, vous ete le mieu placer pour comprendre la situation, vos parents étaient des mangemorts et ce n'est pas pour autant que vous en ete devenue un, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent pour cette jeune fille, elle a été élevé dans une très bonne famille et n'a aucune envie de rejoindre Voldemort " Répondit Albus la colère ce sentant dans sa voix

Durant tout le récit de Dumbledore, Julie avait tenu la main de Bill et de Percy, l'un sachant pourquoi alors que l'autre croyait qu'elle avait peur. Le reste de la conversation ne fut qu'un murmure aux oreilles de Julie elle n'avait qu'une envie sortir d'ici et pouvoir enfin respirer. Percy fut plus rapide qu'elle et prit conger auprès de tout le monde avant de sortir accompagné de Lia qui ce laisser guider comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

Percy Trouva un coin tranquille pour transplaner jusqu'à son appartement, une fois entré il a guida jusqu'au canapé avant de partir faire du thé.

Une fois revenu avec deux tasses fumantes, il prit place à côté de la jeune fille avant de lui donner sa tasse qu'elle prit sans grande conviction.

" Alors tu vas m'expliquer le cas Sirius? ou je dois deviner tout seul? " Demanda-t-il

" Il sait tout et ma reprocher d'être un monstre comme lui alors que sait faux pas vrai? " Demanda-t-elle apeuré

" Bien sur que tu n'aies pas comme lui, je pensais qu'il était ami avec tes parents, ce n'est pas ce que tu m'avais dit? " Demanda-t-il incertain

" Faut croire qu'être un monstre saute une génération " Repondit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie qui sonna totalement faux

Ils discutèrent encore un moment buvant leur tasse, avant que le sommeil ne les gagnes sur le canapé de Percy.

* * *

Court chapitre mais comme je l'ai dit les premiers chapitres son juste quelque aide pour la suite.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et désoler de cette attente, le troisième chapitre et déjà bien avancer !

XoXo Lia


	4. Chapter 3 : Non et non enfin si

Quand Percy se réveilla le lendemain Julie était déjà partie, mais dans l'appartement flotter une odeur de café, de toast griller et d'œuf brouiller, ce qui signifier qu'elle avait gentiment préparé son petit déjeuner. Julie avait juste avalé une tasse de thé avant de filer à son appartement prendre une douche, se changer et récupérer ses papiers avant de filer à son bureau ou une montagne de papier l'attendait bien sagement sur son étagère, elle en aurait pour la matinée à tout faire et finirait tard ce soir pour faire les dernières retouches sur la robe de mariée d'une cliente sorcière, qui avait le goût de toujours changer d'avis.

Julie prit place sur son siège et souffla en attrapent le premier dossier, la matinée ce préparer à être longue et ennuyeuse. Julie salua la pause du midi avec plaisir et décida de sortir manger à l'extérieur sous peine de devenir dingue d'être enfermé à l'intérieur alors que le soleil briller sur les passants de la rue moldu. Elle avait regagné le chemin de traverse en transplanent dans une ruelle vide et avait avancé parmi les sorciers qui venaient profiter de cette belle journée pour faire des emplettes. La jeune femme prit place à la terrasse d'un restaurant avant de prendre la carte et de commencer à faire son choix, mais une personne avait décidé de ce poster devant elle et de lui cacher le soleil, elle allait envoyer balader la personne quand elle l'a reconnu

" Bill mais que fais-tu ici? " dit-elle surprise

" Mais je travaille à Gringott je te rappelle " dit-il en sourient

" Ah oui excuse-moi j'avais oublié " dit-elle

" Je te pardonne, je peux m'assoir? " demanda-t-il

" Mais oui bien sur " dit-elle heureuse de ne pas ce retrouver seule

" Par contre moi je peux te poser la question que fais-tu ici? je croyais que ton entreprise se trouver dans le Londres moldu " demanda-t-il incertain en prenant place face à Julie

" J'ai décidé de déjeuner à l'extérieur, j'ai passé ma matinée à remplir des dossiers et si j'étais resté mangé là-bas j'aurais certainement fait exploser mon bureau " dit-elle en rigolent

" Je passe ma journée à remplir des dossiers enfermer dans un bureau " dit-il

" C'est bien connue que tu as une patience de fer, j'aurais certainement déjà fait exploser Gringott a l'heure qu'il est " dit-elle en souriant

" Sa je n'en doute pas, pour une Serdaigle tu avais vraiment peu de patience " dit-il en rigolant

" Ne rigole pas, j'aurais aimé avoir ta patience " dit-elle

" Alors comme je suis gentil, je t'en donne un peu " dit-il

" Si seulement sa marcher comme ça " dit-elle en fessant le mou

Bill resta donc déjeuner avec Julie, qui avait été plus qu'heureuse de cette rencontre fortuite avec l'ainé des Weasley, elle put complètement décompresser de sa matinée avec les histoires que Bill lui raconter. Quand Julie regagna son bureau, elle sourier de toutes ses dents, mais voila maintenant elle n'arrivait plus à enlever cet homme de ses pensées, elle avait toujours eu un faible pour lui mais elle avait pensé que cela lui avait passé, que c'était juste une amourette de petite fille, à plusieurs reprises elle avait du ce secoué la tête pour ne plus penser à lui, mais c'était peiné perdu ses pensées avait pris le total contrôle sur son cerveau et c'est à 20h qu'elle décida d'arrêter de travailler pour aujourd'hui et de rentrée chez elle, et quelle surprise de découvrir un bouquet d'Amaryllis rouge avec des fleurs de Tilleul devant sa porte, elle ouvrit sa porte et rentra dans son appartement, elle ferma sa porte d'un coup de pied et pausa son sac sur sa console avec ses clés pour lire la carte qui se trouvait avec.

- Merci pour ce déjeuner, cela m'a fait très plaisir de te voir en dehors des diners familiaux, j'espère avoir le plaisir de t'inviter la prochaine fois. Bill -

Son cœur rata un battement et elle se mit à sourire comme une idiote, elle se dépêcha de mettre le bouquet dans un vase et de ranger la carte. Après avoir diné elle décida de remercier Bill elle attrapât donc un parchemin vierge et un stylo

- Bill merci pour ce bouquet il est magnifique mais comment à tu sue que les Amaryllis était mes fleurs préférer? ce sera avec plaisir que j'accepterais une invitation. Julie -

Elle plia la lettre et la donna à son hibou et le regarda s'envoler jusqu'à plus le voir, elle partit donc se changer avant de rejoindre son lit, mais malheureusement pour elle le sommeille eut du mal à venir.

Bill lui tournait en rond dans son salon sous le regard perplexe de Charlie qui ne comprenait pas la nervosité dont fessait preuve son frère, il avait beau se poser la question dans tous les situations aucune ne correspond vraiment à son frère, bien trop préoccupé par la santé mentale de son frère Charlie se laissa surprendre par un hibou qui c'était engouffrer par la fenêtre ouverte de la chaumière au coquillage, il regardât avec intérrer le volatile donner une lettre à Bill avant de ressortir aussi tôt de là. Il pausa enfin un regard sur son frère ainé qui sourié de toutes ses dents, cette fois Charlie avait bien envie d'avoir des réponses

" C'est de qui cette lettre? " demanda-t-il

" De Julie " répondit Bill distraitement

" Et elle te veut quoi a cette heure? " demanda-t-il

" Me remercier " dit-il

" Bon Bill si tu pouvais directement tout m'expliquer sa serai bien plus facile " dit Charlie d'une voix autoritaire

" Ce midi j'ai croisait Julie sur le chemin de traverse, on a donc déjeuné ensemble et tu l'as connaît trop têtu elle a absolument tenu à m'inviter alors pour la remercier je lui es envoyer un bouquet de fleurs " dit-il en souriant et prenant place sur le canapé a côté de son frère

" Bill aux vues de ce qui vient de se passer, c'est-à-dire ta nervosité et maintenant ton sourire débile je préfère te mettre en garde " dit Charlie avec sérieux

" Et de quoi exactement? " demanda Bill

" Julie est la meilleure amie de notre frère, alors évite juste de lui faire espérer des choses qui seraient fausses " lui dit Charlie

" Quoi comme chose? " demanda Bill avec intérrer

" Par exemple que tu t'intéresse a elle " Dit Charlie surprit par la question de son frère

" Justement j'espère bien que c'est a sa qu'elle pense actuellement " dit Bill

" A parce que Julie t'intéresse? non mais tu es tomber sur la tête rassure moi? " lui demanda Charlie avec espoir

" Non je suis pas tomber sur la tête et oui Julie m'intéresse, c'est toujours un plaisir de la voir et de parler avec elle " répondit-il

" Non mais enfin Bill, elle est la meilleure amie de Percy, on la connait depuis qu'elle a 11ans, c'est comme une seconde sœur pour nous " dit Charlie

" Pour vous oui, pas pour moi, depuis que je l'ai revenue a la final de Quidditch l'année dernière, je sais pas mon regard a changer sur elle et quand les mangemorts on attaquer, je l'ai vue ce battre avec tellement de hargne, je l'ai trouvais magnifique " dit-il songeur

" C'est bon cette fois j'en suis certain tu as perdu la tête " Dit Charlie en buvant son verre cu sec

Bill lui resservie un verre et partie dans un long discours, sur le pourquoi du comment, leur discussion dura jusqu'aux alentours de 2h du matin, heure à laquel trouva enfin le sommeil.

Pendant ce temps certain membre de l'ordre du phénix avait été chercher Harry chez son oncle et sa tante pour l'amener chez Sirius, le professeur Dumbledore avait décidé de ne mettre que quelque personne au courant de tout sa pour courir moins de risques pendant le transférer du jeune Potter qui était heureux d'enfin pouvoir retrouver son parrain, ses amis, ainsi que la famille Weasley.

* * *

Je sais le chapitre et court et en plus il vient après longtemps, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur qui est en réparation, j'ai donc passé presque 2 semaines avec une tablette autant dire impossible d'écrire avec ça. J'ai pu récupérer mon ancien ordinateur et bien sur comme un problème n'arrive jamais seul j'ai ensuite eu des problèmes avec internet. Et j'ai dû donc réécrire tout mon troisième chapitre. J'espère au moins qu'il vous a plu, je pense dévoiler un secret dans le prochain chapitre mais je suis sur d'une chose Julie et Sirius vont avoir une discussion.

XoXo Lia


	5. Chapter 4 : Tout est dit

Aujourd'hui Julie devait se rendre au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix, elle n'était attendue là-bas que vers 11 h, elle avait donc pris tout son temps pour choisir sa tenue et avait même pris le temps pour un bon bain bien chaud, après la nuit qu'elle venait de passer un bain était la meilleure chose à faire pour se détendre. Et malgré tout a 10h elle était déjà prête à partir mais arriver en avance et devoir rester seul avec Sirius Black c'était inenvisageable, enfaite si c'était tout à fait envisageable, elle devait mettre les choses aux clairs tout de suite avec l'ancien marauder et foi de Julie Shaklebolt elle allait mettre un therme à cette haine. Sans plus attendre elle attrapa son sac et sa veste et transplana en dehort de son appartement directement dans la rue du Square Grimmauld, elle entra dans la maison avec détermination et alla directement dans la cuisine ou se trouver le dernier de la lignée Black.

" Il faudrait qu'on parle " dit-elle avec ténacité

Sirius ne l'ayant pas vue entrée fit un bon en se retournant vers Julie le regard noir

" Et je peux savoir de quoi? " dit-il d'une voix froide

" Je ne vous comprend vraiment pas Mr Black, vous étiez amis avec mes parents en sachant parfaitement qui étaient mon père alors que moi je suis un monstre il faudrait m'expliquer " dit-elle

" Il n'y a rien à expliquer " dit-il

" Si justement, j'ai faits quoi exactement pour mériter votre haine? " dit-elle la voix tremblant de colère

" Je ne suis pas sûr que ma réponse te plaise " dit-il

" Je vous écoute " dit-elle avec fermeté

" Tu es en vie alors que tes parents sont morts, Dumbledore ne voulait pas les protéger car il ne savait pas que tu exister s'il l'avait sue je suis sur que Dumbledore aurait mis tes parents en sécurité et ils seraient toujours en vie " dits-il

Julie continuée de fixer Sirius dans les yeux, sachant pertinemment que ses larmes coulaient, elle serait les poings enfoncent ses ongles dans sa paume, elle n'était pas en colère non, juste désespérer, pendant des années elle c'était rendue coupable de la mort de ses parents, elle c'était haï comme Sirius la haïsse, jusqu'au jour où Percy lui avait mis une gifle et lui avait balancé ces 4 vérités, lui disant que ses parents auraient honte qu'elle se comporte ainsi il n'était pas mort a cause d'elle mais pour elle, pour la sauver pour qu'elle puisse vivre. Ses ongles avaient eu raison de sa peau et désormais du sang coulé

" J'ai vu ma mère se faire tuer alors que j'avais 4 ans, vous ne pensez pas que je me hais assez moi-même pour rajouter en plus la vôtre? je revois cette soirée comme si c'était hier que ça c'était passer, si je pouvais croyez bien que je préférais qu'ils soient encore en vie, mais voila je n'y peux rien ils ont décidé d'eux-mêmes ce qui était bien ou mal et je n'ai rien eu à dire, je n'ai presque aucun souvenir de ma mère et aucun de mon père les seules personnes qui peuvent m'en parler ne le font pas; vous parce que vous me haïssez et Mr Lupin parce qu'il ne veut pas perdre votre amitié. Alors ne me haisser pas pour des choses que je n'ai pas voulu, je n'ai pas décidé de venir au monde dans cette famille, j'ai déjà assez de problème pour en plus rajouter les vôtres, parce que le jour ou l'ordre, le reste des Weasley ainsi que Hermione et Harry vont savoir que je suis la petite-fille de Lord Voldemort, ils me haïront, et ils le seront bien assez tôt alors laissé moi profiter des derniers moments de bonheur si je puis dire sa ainsi qu'il me reste avant que la solitude ne devient ma seule amie dans ce bas monde " dit-elle d'une voix secoue de sanglot mal contenu

Un bruit derrière elle attira son attention et la fit se retourner pour voir Bill, Charlie, Ron et Harry, elle put lire sur leur visage la surprise, elle venait elle-même de lâcher la bombe qui allait faire exploser sa vie, la laissant seule au milieu d'un champ de ruines, son coeur se mit à cogner plus vite et sa gorge devient sèche, et une intense chaleur la prit de vitesse, elle allait faire un pas dans leurs directions quand ses jambes se dérobèrent la faisant tomber sur le sol froid de la cuisine, la jeune fille du prendre appuie sur une chaise pour pouvoir se mettre debout mais sa vue se troubla et elle se sentit inexplicablement attirer vers le sol, elle sentit deux bras la retenir avant qu'elle ne touche le sol mais elle ne put dire qui avait arrêté sa chute, elle entendit vaguement son prénom avant de complètement sombrer dans le noir.

Quand elle reprit connaissance, il lui fallut quelques instants pour reconnaître le salon du square Grimmauld, un éclair de lucidité la frappa lui laissant en tête la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Sirius et le fait qu'elle venait de dire qui elle était à Bill, Charlie, Ron et Harry, des pas précipiter et une tête se trouva au-dessus d'elle, des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux verts et des lunettes il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour reconnaitre Harry

" Julie Esque ça va? tu as mal quelque part? " demanda-t-il inquiet

" Oui oui tout va merveilleusement bien " dit-elle avec ironie

" On n'a pas idée de faire un malaise en plein milieu d'une cuisine tu nous as foutu une trouille pas possible " La voix de Charlie venait de claquer d'un coup sec

" Elle est quand même pale " dit Ron

" Elle vient de faire un malaise, tu crois qu'elle allait être verte? " dit Charlie

" Après ce qu'elle nous a annoncé, elle aurait pu attendre avant de faire son malaise " dit Ron avec hargne

" Merci Ron d'avoir une réaction normale à ce que j'ai dit; j'ai cru avoir rêvé enfaite non je suis bien en pleins cauchemars " dit-elle

" Tu sais Lia on avait tous quelque doute sur qui était la personne, et tu étais la première, comme elle tu as perdu tes parents, tu as été élever dans une bonne famille, fallait pas être idiot " dit Harry d'une petite voix

" Et voilà je suis aussi facile a trouver qu'un troll dans une maison " dit-elle

" Hey Lia, on va te protéger on ne va pas le laisser te trouver " dit Ron doucement

" Ron tu es Chou mais je veux pas " elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase

" NON MAIS J'Y CROIS PAS TU ES MALADE; TU N'AVAIS PAS A LUI DIRE SA " dit Bill

Julie regarda tous les personnes présentes, il ne manquait que Bill et Sirius, elle essaya de se redresser mais Charlie fut plus rapide et l'obligea à rester allonger alors que la voix de Bill continuer de se faire entendre dans toute la maison

" ELLE NA RIEN FAIT POUR QUE TU TE COMPORTE COMME SA, LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU LUI DIT UN TRUC COMME SA JE TE JURE QUE JE TE BALANCE UN SORT BIEN SENTI BLACK " dit-il

Bill ne mit pas longtemps à arriver dans le salon, sur son visage on pouvait lire la colère mais quand son regard tomba sur Julie, son visage se détendit quelque peu. Personne ne parla pendant presque 20 minutes jusqu'à l'arrivée de Molly, qui regarda chaque personne présente avec un regard de curiosité avant d'aller dire bonjour à Julie qui était toujours allongée sur le canapé

" Tu es bien pale mon enfant, tout va bien? " demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète

" Oui oui Molly ne vous en fait pas, j'ai juste mal dormi " dit-elle avec un petit sourire

" Bon d'accord, je vais préparer un bon plat pour ce midi pour que tu reprennes des forces " dit Molly

Julie lui fit un sourire avant de se redresser avec l'aide d'Harry et de s'assoir sur le canapé, elle attendit encore quelques minutes avant de ce lever doucement, elle prit une grande bouffée et se dirigea vers le couloir ou une tornade rousse lui sauta dessus

" Julie je suis contente de te voir " dit Ginny

" Doucement Gin' ne va pas nous la casser " dit Charlie avec humour

" Ne fait pas attention à lui, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ma petite chérie, Mione tu me dis pas bonjour? " dit-elle avec un sourire

" Honneur au plus jeune " dit Hermione avant de venir lui faire un bisou

" Aller aller vous dans la cuisine, les plus jeunes à l'étage " dit Molly d'une voix ferme

" George et Fred vienne pas? " dit Bill

" Ils vont arrivaient avec votre père " Dit-elle en entrainent les plus jeunes à l'étage

Charlie parti dans la cuisine après avoir vu le regard noir de sa mère, Julie resta seule dans le couloir avec Bill qui glissa son bras autour de sa hanche avant de lui embrasser le front

" On t'en veux pas de ne pas nous l'avoir dit et promit on serat là pour te protéger " dit-il à voix basse

" Je ne veux pas que vous soyez en danger à cause de moi " dit-elle aussi à voix basse

" Pour une fois laisse nous te protéger au lieu de protéger les autres " dit-il

" Non ce n'est pas envisageable " dit-elle en partant dans la cuisine

Elle prit place autour de la table et fixa le vieux bois éraflé à certains endroits, ne voulant pas affronter le regard de Black, au fur et à mesure tous les membres de l'ordre commencer à arriver, bientôt tout le monde fut arriver et la réunion commença et comme la fois d'avant, avant que la réunion ne finissent le professeur Rogue prit la parole

" Il faudrait trouver une solution, il a mis des mange morts à sa recherche " dit-il d'une voix grave

" combien? " demanda Lupin

" Une vingtaine et aux vues de la situation c'est soit on a de la chance et il ne la trouve pas sois il a trouvé et il ne reculera devant rien pour qu'elle le rejoigne et certain dise qu'il recherche déjà son futur époux " dit-il

" Je vois, la mettre tout de suite dans un endroit sur, leur donnerait très facilement son identité, la faire surveiller serait aussi trop risquer " dit Dumbledore

" Que peut-on faire alors? les laisser la trouver? " dit Bill en glissant sa main sur le genou de Julie

" Et si on modifiait son dossier? " dit-elle

" Son dossier? " dit Arthur

" C'est forcément écrit quelque part qu'elle a était adoptée, si on change les informations disant que ce soir là elle n'avait pas survécu? " dit-elle

" C'est une excellente idée, mais il va vouloir trouver sa tombe " dit Maugrey

" Nous pouvons en inventer une, cela pourrait nous laisser plus de temps " dit Kingsley

" Maugrey et Kingsley essayer de changer les informations sur le dossier de cette jeune fille, je ferais moi-même la tombe " dit Dumbledore

Tout le monde hocha la tête, beaucoup de membre ce lever déjà pour partir alors que les Weasley, Lupin, Kingsley, Tonks et Black rester assie, Julie elle allait ce lever mais Bill serrat un peu plus fort sa main sur son genou, alors elle resta à sa place et ce fut au tour de Charlie d'aller chercher les plus jeunes à l'étage, tout le monde commença à discuter mais pas Julie, elle préféra profiter des caresses de Bill sur son genou, ce simple geste la détender au point qu'elle aurait pu s'endormir sur cette chaise, mais ce peut de séréniser venait d'être troublé par l'arrivée de Fred et George qui avait transplané derrière leur mère qui leur donna un coup de torchon, ce qui tira un léger sourire a la jeune fille. Une fois que tout le monde fut attabler Molly commença à servir le plat et força Julie à tout manger mais dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné Julie donna son assiette à Percy et prit son assiette vide, pour le dessert ce fut tout autre chose Molly avait préparé une charlotte aux fraises et la jeune Shaklebolt se fit un plaisir d'en manger deux parts, sous le rire des jumeaux qui avait dit que pour le dessert y avait pas à forcer Julie de quoi que soit. L'après-midi Julie la passa à parler garçon et mode avec Ginny, Hermione et Tonks leur disent qu'elle avait de nouvelles tenues pour elles et qu'obligation de les porter Ginny en était heureuse alors que Hermione et Nymphadora beaucoup moins, mais elle leur assura que les tenues correspondaient à leurs styles vestimentaires, question que sa ne fait pas tache.

Julie préféra quitter la maison Black avant que Molly ne décide de la garder pour le repas du soir, une fois dehort elle prit la direction du petit parc en face et s'installa sur un banc la tête en arrière et les yeux fermer, la jeune femme aurait pensé que cela aurait plus de conséquence de leur dire qu'elle était la petite fille d'un monstre, mais chacun avait était rassurent vis-à-vis de sa, ils la connaissaient comme étant une fille gentille, toujours prête à donner un coup de main à ses amis, toujours une oreille attentive et d'un caractère de feu, alors il n'y avait pas de raison que leurs regards changent.

" On te dit que tu es poursuivie et toi tu trouves pas mieux que de rester bien en vue de tout le monde " dit Bill

" Justement plus tu essayes de te cacher plus on te trouve vite autant rester bien en vue " dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour plonger dans ceux de Bill

" C'est vrai, bon changement de sujet, je te dois un diner " dit-il

" Je ne suis pas sur d'être de bonne compagnie ce soir " dit-elle

" Je serais assez de bonne compagnie pour nous deux, alors? " dit-il en lui tendant la main

Julie attrapa sa main et ce leva, Bill la conduisit dans un petit restaurant-brasserie par loin de là, le diner avait été bénéfique pour la jeune femme qui avait désormais retrouvé son sourire éclatant. Bill insista pour la raccompagner chez elle, alors elle accepta d'un hochement de tête et tout transplanere pas loin de l'immeuble de Julie, cette fois pour lui dire au revoir elle l'embrassa a la commissure des lèvres avant de filler dans son appartement.

Une routine s'installa entre Bill et Julie, chaque midi ils mangeaient ensemble e fois par semaine ils diner aussi ensemble, Julie gardé quelque soirée pour elle et Percy et d'autres pour Fleur. Plus le temps passé plus on voyait la complicité qui naissait entre les deux protagonistes.

Alors vous en pensez quoi? Je dois avouer que moi je le trouve un peu nier, enfin bon je ne suis pas sur d'être la mieux placer pour juger mon travail. Je sais toujours et encore des fautes d'orthographe et je m'en excuse. J'ai aussi remarqué que je ne vous avais pas donné de description pour Julie alors je vais le faire.

Julie ne mesure pas plus 1m65 et porte très souvent ( voire même toujours) des escarpins, elle a la peau hâlée et de longs cheveux qui lui arrivent à la taille, ils ont noir et bouclé, elle des yeux couleur chocolat en forme d'amande, un nez aquilin, des lèvres rouges et pulpeuses, une poitrine généreuse, ainsi que 3 tatouages une croix dans la nuque, Little Monster en dessous du sein droit et un arbre sakura de fait sur sa cicatrice sur son côté gauche. ( Pour vous aider je trouve que Nicole Scherzinger se rapproche le plus de Julie la peau un peu moins bronzer bien sur )

XoXo Lia


	6. Pardon

Mes petits choux a la crème ( un jour j'arrêterais avec les surnoms débiles) je ne sais pas quand le chapitre 5 va arriver parce qu'il n'est pas encore commencé, j'ai eu une fin de Novembre et un début de Décembre fabuleux ( ironique bien sur ) j'ai donc été submergé de travaille à la boutique et pour bien gagner j'ai été malade quand je suis enfin rétablie après 1 semaine allonger dans mon lit j'ai eu la chance d'avoir une gastro ( quand il fait froid je suis toujours malade) et ce week-end impossible pour moi d'écrire, samedi il a fallu faire une partie des cadeaux de Noël et quand je pensais enfin pouvoir commencer une mauvaise nouvelle est tombé, donc aucune envie d'écrire. Et Dimanche j'ai enfin cru pouvoir m'y mettre j'avais oublié le repas en famille qui forcement c'est éterniser au maximum. Et Lundi j'ai du courir dans plein de magasins pour me trouver un pantalon noir et le soir j'ai dû garder mes adorables neveu, difficile d'écrire quand on a le neveu de 3 mois qui pleure quand on ne l'a pas à bras et quand celui de 10 ans réclames qu'on joue avec lui. Et Mardi bien sûr aucune envie d'écrire je n'en avais pas du tout le moral, je pensais plus à soutenir ma demi-soeur qu'autre chose. Et aujourd'hui et bien le magasin a été bonder de monde et j'ai dû donc travaillé toute la journée.

J'espère pouvoir écrire le chapitre 5 avant le 24 Décembre mais je ne sais pas du tout si je vais avoir le temps. La fatigue des préparatifs des fêtes et bien présente et je suis vraiment épuisé quand je finis le travail je n'ai qu'une envie ne plus bouger de mon lit mais forcement y a toujours du travaillé à faire pour l'école. Imaginer bien que je viens de passer 1h a juste vous écrire ce petit mot en même temps que je travaille alors pour un chapitre j'en ai pour la journée.

XoXo Lia


	7. Chapter 5 : Enfin ou pas

Le temps passait à une allure folle.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred et George retournaient à Poudlard. Les jumeaux allaient faire leurs dernières années et au vu de leur discution, les professeurs n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

Et puis, le professeur Dumbledore ayant fini par avouer la véritable identité de la petite-fille de Lord Voldemort..

Beaucoup de choses changèrent vis-a-vis de la jeune fille. Certains ne lui adressèrent plus la parole, d'autres la regardaient avec pitié et Molly ! elle avait décidé d'être encore plus sur le dos de Julie. Elle faisait tout pour la rendre heureuse au plus grand désespoir de Lia. Le reste des Weasley s'amusait à lancer des sous entendus à Julie et Bill à chaque fois qu'ils étaient proches, en public.

Pour Julie et Bill rien n'avait vraiment changé; ils mangaient toujours ensemble; de temps en temps, ils s'endormaient sur le canapé de l'autre, après avoir passé la soirée à parler de chose et d'autre, et plus d'une fois Bill avait été sur le point d'embrasser Julie, mais il se ravisait toujours au dernier moment. Julie avait aussi intercepté une conversation entre Fred et Nymphadora qui venaient parier sur quel jour ils allaient enfin s'embrasser.

Entrant dans une grande colère, la jeune Shaklebolt ne leur avait pas adressé la parole de la journée et après plusieurs plans, elle avait réussi à mettre la main sur la liste des personnes qui avaient parié.

Les noms de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shaklebolt et même Albus Dumbledore avaient eu raison de la dernière barrière qui retenait sa colère. Elle était descendue dans la cuisine où tout le monde se trouvait, même l'ordre du phénix.

" Vous n'avez pas honte? faire des paris aussi puérils à vos âges? vous me décevez beaucoup, surtout vous professeur Dumbledore, je ne vous pensais pas comme ça " dit-elle en hurlant.

" Julie ! pourquoi tu hurles comme ça? " demanda Percy

" Les paris sur quand on va s'embrasser ne vous rappelle rien? " dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

" Ah oui çà ! je peux tout expliquer " dit Percy rapidement.

" Y a rien à expliquer, tous les noms qui se trouvent sur cette liste, je les ignore jusqu'à nouvel ordre " dit-elle en colère.

" Quelle liste? " demanda Bill.

" La liste des paris que Fred et George ont organisée pour savoir quand on allait s'embrasser " dit-elle.

" Non mais ! vous êtes dingues, quand maman va savoir ça " dit Bill.

" Maman a aussi parié " dit Fred en rigolant.

" Je ne trouve pas ça drôle " dit Julie

Le reste de la semaine, elle l'avait passé à ignorer totalement tout ceux qui avaient pariés, mais une attaque de mangemorts dans un quartier du Londres sorcier la fit changer d'avis surtout quand Percy était rentré avec une coupure sur la joue et une vilaine brûlure sur le bras; elle s'en voulut même beaucoup de ne pas lui avoir parlé avant, ça aurait pu être grave et ils seraient restés sur une dispute totalement idiote. Elle s'était donc fait pardonner dans les règles en l'invitant à dîner dans son appartement, autour d'un repas qu'elle avait elle-même préparé et avec pour dessert un fondant au chocolat.

L'ordre était de plus en plus stressé, tout le monde se demandait quand aurait lieu la prochaine attaque et tout le monde était aux aguets au moindre bruit suspect.

Le 1er Septembre était enfin arrivé et Julie avait accompagné les plus jeunes au train avec Molly, Bill, Charlie et Percy et de voir le Poudlard express partir sans elle la rendit nostalgique de sa scolarité dans le château, où elle avait passé de si bons et merveilleux moments en compagnie de Percy et Olivier.

D'ailleurs, cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Olivier et n'avait pas vraiment eu de nouvelles non plus, elle devrait sans doute organiser un dîner avec Percy et Olivier ce week-end et peut-être même inviter Charlie avant qu'il ne reparte en Roumanie, elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses pensées qu'un bras avait entouré sa taille, la guidant vers la sortie de la voie 93/4.

Julie n'avait pas besoin de regarder qui c'était, elle savait parfaitement que c'était Bill, une fois devant la gare, elle remarqua que tout le monde était déjà parti.

" Dis-moi Lia, tu travailles cette après-midi? " demanda Bill.

" Non pourquoi? " demanda-t-elle.

" On aurait pu manger et ensuite passer l'après-midi ensemble, si tu n'as rien de prévu " dit-il.

" Non je n'ai rien de prévu et se serait avec plaisir " dit-elle en souriant.

" Parfait, je connais un restaurant pas loin " dit-il en la guidant vers le dit restaurant.

" Tu connais combien de restaurants ici? " dit-elle, ahurie.

" Beaucoup en fait; avec Charlie, on en essaye plein à chaque fois que l'on vient en vacances chez nos parents " dit-il, les joues un peu rouges.

" J'oubliais l'appétit Weasley, un trou sans fond " répondit-elle en rigolant.

Bill tourna la tête pour ignorer sa remarque, alors que Julie riait encore plus fort, pourtant il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre Julie dans son fou rire. Le restaurant n'était vraiment pas loin de la gare et rien que l'extérieur donnait un charme rustique à l'endroit, ce qui emballa tout de suite la jeune femme.

Le repas fut délicieux et Julie décida d'emmener Bill chez un marchand de glaces moldues qui se trouvait près de Hyde Park dans le quartier de la Cité de Westminster. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils y mangèrent leurs glaces tout en se dirigeant vers le parc. Bill prit place sur un banc face au lac qui se trouvait là, Julie prit donc place à côté de lui tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule, en ce début d'après-midi; il n'y avait pas beaucoup de passants dans les allées du parc, beaucoup de ces promeneurs étaient au travail et les enfants à l'école.

S'en n'était presque triste d'être enfermé avec un soleil aussi magnifique, sachant que l'automne n'était pas loin, alors, autant en profiter de ces derniers rayons réchauffant les coeurs.

Mais voila, Julie avait quelque peu de mal à profiter de tout ça, en étant aussi proche de Bill. Elle en avait marre qu'il ne fasse rien. Ils se voient tous les jours et pourtant l'ainé des Weasley ne faisait absolument rien et ceci avait le don de la mettre en colère. Alors elle décida de se lever et de partir marcher laissant derrière-elle, un Bill surprit de ce changement. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de pas pour la ratrapper et pour la faire arréter, il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de la tenir par les bras.

" Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui ce passe? " demanda-t'il.

" Absolument rien " répondit-elle, énervée.

" Oui bien sûr, je ne te crois absolument pas Julie, et je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'expliqueras pas ce qui ne va pas " dit-il avec conviction.

" Tu veux vraiment le savoir? je vais te le dire, j'en ai marre que tu ne fasses absolument rien " dit-elle.

" De quoi tu parles? " demanda-t-il.

" T'es vraiment un idiot, tout ce que j'attends depuis presque 1 mois, c'est que tu m'embrasses, mais çà ! tu ne l'as pas vraiment ... "

Julie n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Bill l'embrassait déjà en la plaquant contre un arbre qui ne se trouvait pas loin. Quelque peu surprise au début, elle ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser, en entrouvant la bouche pour lui faire comprendre son empressement. il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour venir caresser sa langue avec la sienne et l'entraîner dans une danse enflammée, ses mains tenant fermement les hanches de Julie pour la maintenir contre lui, alors que la jeune Shacklebolt avait passé ses mains dans les cheveux de Bill; le manque d'air se faisant sentir chacun d'eux stoppa le baiser en même temps, tout en gardant leurs visages collés l'un à l'autre.

Les joues rouges, le coeur battant à tout rompre, Julie avait du mal à reprendre une respiration régulière. Bill fut le premier à briser le silence

" Et maintenant, tu es toujours en colère? " demanda-t-il tout bas.

" Si tu n'attends pas 1mois avant de m'embrasser encore, non " dit-elle.

" Il n'y a aucun risque pour ça " dit-il avant de reprendre ses lèvres pour un second baiser.

Ils étaient restés encore quelque heures dans le parc avant de partir pour le terrier où Molly les attendait pour le dîner. Quand elle les accueillit, Molly les regarda tour à tour avant de regagner sa cuisine en souriant, il n'était pas dur de comprendre que Julie et Bill sortaient enfin ensemble, ils avaient tous les deux les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées et Bill avait les cheveux en bataille et la robe de Julie était froissée. Charlie et Percy avaient pris un malin plaisir de les charrier pendant tout le repas, alors que Julie essayait de se cacher derrière ses cheveux. Quand le repas prit fin, Julie ne prit pas le risque de rester plus longtemps et dit au revoir aux Weasley avant de gagner la sortie suivit par Bill qui la raccompagnât jusqu'à son appartement, Julie allait rentrer dans le hall quand elle fit demi-tour pour embrasser Bill et lui glisser à l'oreille " Tu dors à l'appart cette nuit? ", il accepta et monta avec elle, Julie se changea quand même dans sa salle de bain, et enfila un short et un débardeur avant de se glisser sous les couvertures et de se caler confortablement dans les bras de Bill. C'était totalement différent de dormir dans les bras de quelqu'un que l'on appréciait.

Pour Poudlard, le repas ne s'était pas aussi bien passé.

Ils avaient fait la connaisance de leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Dolores Ombrage ! une sorcière à la silhouette trapue, avec une grosse tête sur un cou quasi inexistant. Elle a une bouche large et molle et de grands yeux ronds la faisant ressembler à un gros crapaud. Ses cheveux châtain clair sont courts et bouclés, sa voix est minaudante et haut perchée, tandis que ses dents sont pointues. Toute habillée de rose. Son discours était une façon de faire comprendre que le ministère a décidé d'intervenir dans les affaires de Poudlard.

Hermione compris que l'année risquait d'être dure, si cette femme restait dans le château.

* * *

Je m'excuse pour ce retard, mais comme je l'ai dit :

Nous fûmes débordé pendant les fêtes de fin d'année.

Et voila, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre depuis le temps que je l'avais commencer.

Alors vous en pensez quoi?

Bonne année et bonne santé, mes petits caramels.

XoXo Lia


End file.
